


Didn't See That Coming

by A_BadSpellr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love Confessions, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_BadSpellr/pseuds/A_BadSpellr
Summary: Grog and Keyleth are infected by a dangerous out toxin in the Feywild, and face a fate worse than death. Vex wants to help her friends, but she fears what she may find. She has no idea what she is going to walk into, but her friends need her help.





	Didn't See That Coming

Vex paced up and down the hallway frantically, wringing her hands as she eyed the door to Grog’s chambers in Whitestone Castle. Three days. Neither he nor his partner had set foot outside of that room in three days; a self-imposed quarantine that was keeping the rest of Vox Machina safe from whatever poison the two of them had ingested. Libido heightening and emotional manipulation all rolled into on ridiculous cloud of spore like neurotoxins. She shuddered to think what happened to her companion.

Poor Keyleth.

She loved the druid like a sister, but there was a part of her, a large part of her if she were honest with herself, that was glad it hadn’t been her. Grog’s first panicked look after the warning from their guide through the Feywild had thrown a cloud of spores from the beautiful flowers in front of them. Keyleth’s surprised look had turned to horror as they breathed in the pollen together, dooming themselves to a fate worse than death. Percival had described the affliction as one that manipulated the emotional and sexual responses of anyone who inhaled the spores to near life-threatening levels, overpowering one’s primary nervous system. Their guide had told them that the only way known to release the toxin was to engage in sexual activity. Or as Scanlan called it “Fuck or Die.” 

Vex would never forget the look of terror on her companions faces as the toxins did their work. The two of them had gravitated towards each other, seemingly drawn by an irresistible force. They’d held each other fiercely, strong enough for Keyleth to draw blood. Grog probably didn’t feel it. Instead, he’d gently rubbed her back and whispered to the druid, a move that surprised everyone except the redhead. 

The group had raced back to Whitestone in hopes of helping the goliath and the druid. As they journeyed, Grog and Keyleth moved from gentle gestures to heavy petting and harsh breathing. The two of them hadn’t even made it into Grog’s room completely before Keyleth jumped him and stuck her tongue down his throat, an image none of them could ever un-see. What followed was three days of loud cries and moans, some pain, most pleasure. The second had been far more damaging. Vex had never known Keyleth was such a filthy talker in bed. 

What bothered Vex now was the lack of cries. There had been more and more periods of prolonged silence, offset by less vocal bouts of what she believed to be sex. If this toxin was as dangerous as they believed, what if it went beyond their understanding? What if it was there was no way to cure the infected, or what if two infected people fucking made the poison more potent? Scanlan’s voice sounded in her head again, “What if “Fuck or Die” became “Fuck then Die”?”

Vex stomped her foot and turned to the door. She had had enough of this. Her friends needed her help. They were in danger. She was not going to lose anyone else she loved, especially not to something as ridiculous as “sex pollen.” She steeled herself and, using the master key for the castle, slowly and stealthily opened the door. 

Grog’s room was a simple one, far less ornate than the rest of the castle. A large fire blazed in the great hearth to her left and a massive bed sat to her right. There was no other furniture or decoration in the room, making the bed the only real focal point. Vox’s eye moved to the massive throne of pillows built atop the bed and spied something she would never have believed possible. Keyleth lounged naked on the makeshift throne, legs thrown open with Grog’s head buried at her apex and arms wrapped around her thighs. Vex watched for a moment, transfixed not by the act, but by the two people involved in it.

Keyleth’s hair had become a wild mane of fiery orange, matted from sweat and movement. Her skin was flushed, with small purple marks along her collarbone. She wore a smile that radiated happiness and love as she ran her fingers along the head of her goliath lover as her other rubbed up and down his arm. Grog hummed to himself as he worked, seemingly more than happy to keep his mouth occupied where it was. Quiet moans of pleasure broke from Keyleth’s lips followed by loving words of encouragement. Words that seemed to only escalate the emotional intimacy that enveloped them.

Vex gaped at the two, letting out strangled cry of utter confusion. The sound pulled Keyleth’s attention to her. Grog remained focused. The druid gave her a look that conveyed many things; surprise, annoyance, sadness and acceptance. Keyleth gently pulled Grog’s arms from her legs and started to slide down the pillows. A very confused goliath looked back at her. Vex watched, mouth agape, as Keyleth pulled Grog to her for what could only be describe as a beautiful kiss. She whispered to him with a sad smile, pulling a blanket from the side to restore some of her modesty. Grog, now exposed to the world in all his glory, finally realized that Vex was in the room. He smiled, pulled Keyleth into his lap to hold her, and gave Vex a hearty wave.

“Hey Vex! You got any food? Kiki’s hungry but we don’t really wanna leave the room.”

Grog’s simple request finally broke through Vex’s word block. She covered her eyes and screamed.

“What the fuck is going on?! Are you two OK? Did the poison work itself out yet?”

The two lovers looked between each other for a moment, clearly having a whispered conversation. Keyleth sighed and leaned her head against his chest and nodded once.

“The poison ran its course after a day. We’re both ok Vex,” she said.

“Then what the hell did I just walk in one?!”

“Sex,” Grog said.

“I know it was sex! What I don’t know is why. Is there more to the poison?”

“Cuz I love Kiki and it makes her feel good.”

“You lo- “

“Vex,” Keyleth said, “remember what the guide said? The toxins amplified emotional responses. Emotions that were already present, including love. If Grog and I loved different people, we would have moved to them.” She looked up and Grog and stroked his cheek. “Instead we moved toward each other.” She looked back at Vex, content smile back in place. “Does that tell you what you need to know?”

Vex blinked twice, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her head was spinning as she processed Keyleth’s words. There was a lot to unpack here. Too much for right now. 

“Is this real,” she asked Keyleth, her words touched with concern. “Are you sure this is real for you?”

“I’m as sure as you are with Percy.”

Keyleth took Grog’s hand and planted kisses across his knuckles. The look he gave her could have outshone the sun. Something was being communicated between the two of them with each gesture and look. They whispered to each other again, but this time Vex’s ears caught the words.

I love you.

That phrase carried a finality with it that Vex couldn’t ignore. Part of her world had just been flipped upside down. But maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing, she thought as she watched the pair.

“Ok, well if you two are hungry, dinner is being served soon. Ill see you down there.”

Vex turned and left the room, taking a quick peak back as she closed the door. However, when her eyes spied Keyleth straddling Grog as the blanket fell away, she wished she hadn’t. She left the new couple to whatever they had planned. If they wanted to fuck into the night, then let them. She could care less. She would, however, ensure they had nothing but chicken to eat for a month. Payback was a bitch.


End file.
